Surviving Flower
by alloraventrice
Summary: Lily and Harry survive because of James' sacrifice. Chapter two posted.
1. Chapter 1: Voldemort's Attack

**Surviving Flower**

**Chapter 1: Voldemort's Attack**

Voldemort growled at Lily as she continued to fight him. She had lost her wand in the confusion. His first curse had missed her and hit James as he did his best to protect them. She fought hard against him. Voldemort hit her trying to get her to let go of him. She flew across the room hitting her head hard on the wall. She rubbed her head slightly trying to get back up. Half way up though she passed out collapsing on the floor.

Hours later she woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. She rubbed her head wondering why it hurt so much. She forced herself to sit up and swing her legs out of the bed. Odd she didn't remember her bedroom being so dark regardless of the time. James and her usually left the light on in the hall to help calm Harry.

She looked around for her robe. _Where has that thing gone? I normally hang it up on the vanity chair...Wait...Where is my vanity? _She looked around this was not her room. She didn't recognize this place. She looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her sweater and jeans that she had been before, but they were dirty and wrinkled.

She stumbled to the door. The baby had stopped crying at this point, but she wanted to check on him still. She was concerned about not being in their house. Who had their baby?! She rushed forward towards the sounds of a baby babbling and giggling. She held her head as she stumbled down a hall to a second bedroom.

She looked in. Harry was there in there being held by someone. Her vision was a little blurry. "James? Is that you?" She asked as she slumped against the door frame. She rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts...What happened? I had this terrible nightmare...Where are we, love?" She asked slowly moving into the room.

"It's not James Lily...It's Severus." He set Harry in the crib next to him and went to her grabbing her as she fell forward. "You're at my home. Sadly, it wasn't nightmare...Come sit down." He helped her to the chair he had been sitting in. "You need to rest. You hit your head hard..." He said gently. She nodded a little.

"Where is James? Where is my husband?" She started to panic. "Severus?! Where is James?!" Her panic increased the longer he stayed quiet. He had knelt at her knees in front of her. He bit his lip. She slid out of the chair and grabbed the front of his robes. "Severus! Tell me!" She bit her lip and tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered more of what had happened.

"Lily...James...He got hit by the killing curse that was aimed at you and Harry...He protected you two. It was the only reason you two survived. James gave himself to save the two of you. In turn when he tried to kill you again it rebounded on him and it killed him instead." Severus explained.

Lily gasped and shook her head. "No...James..." She said softly before she collapsed on him crying into his chest. His arms wrapped around her gently rocking her. He gently stroked her hair until she started to calm down a few minutes later. "My home?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "It was destroyed in the fight...We had to dig Harry and you out of the rubble. We pulled out James' body as well so we can bury it." He said softly holding her. She had started crying again. He understood her grief. He gently rocked her until she fell asleep in his lap. She leaned against him. He had dreamed of this moment since he had met her. He gently picked her up and took her back to the room she had woke up in and laid her in the bed. He'd keep an eye on both her and the baby Harry while she slept.


	2. Chapter 2: A Funeral

**Surviving Flower**

**Chapter 2: A Funeral**

A small group was standing in the small cemetery all dressed in black. The small group was standing close together most of them crying. Lily was holding Harry as she stood near Severus. He gently put a hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it. When the burial was finished the group slowly started to drift away each saying their apologies and support to her as they passed.

When it was just Lily, Harry, and Severus she sighed. "Severus would you take Harry and give me a moment alone?" She asked not looking up from the grave. He nodded gently taking the baby and walking out of the graveyard giving her the space she needed.

When they had left her she gently touched the headstone. Delicate fingers gently traced the name. Biting her lip she wiped the tears away. "James…I miss you…We're going to stay with Severus. The house is destroyed and he has a couple extra rooms that we can stay in. He even bought a crib and everything for Harry."

The wind blew some of the dirt around. "Well I'd better go. I miss you James and wish you were here…" She wiped her eyes again and headed towards Severus. When she got up to him he shifted Harry and gently rubbed her arm with his free hand. "I am sorry Lily. James was…" He bit his lip. "He was a good man and you, Harry and James didn't deserve what happened."

Her green eyes looked up at him and she gently took Harry away. "Thank you, Severus. I really appreciate all that you are doing for us. I do have one more favor to ask you." She bit her lip worried he would turn her down. She adjusted Harry as they walked.

"Of course, ask me anything. I'm here for you Lily. You know that." He offered her a small smile trying to comfort her. "What is it that you need?" He asked looking around at Godric's Hollow. Trying to steer her away from her ruined home so she didn't get more upset he accidently bumped into her. She nodded. "Well when the house…the house was destroyed so were most of our things. Both Harry and I need to go shopping for clothes and things like that. I was wondering if you would go with us. I'll need help with Harry."

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. It might do us all good to get away from everything and just try to have a little fun. When do you want to go? I'm sure we could get you and Harry quite a few things in Diagon Alley. Plus I need to pick up a few things myself."

"Well…for some of the things we would need to go out into the Muggle world. I am Muggle born so when I go to visit my family and friends that I have outside the wizarding world I'll need to have clothes that match. I hope you don't mind." Biting her lip she looked up at the sky watching some clouds go by. They stopped at the end of the street and turned to each other.

"Muggle shopping…Ok. We can do that. I've never been. I'm not sure if I have clothes I could wear, but once we get home would you mind helping me try to fit in?" He nodded and gently took her arm as they suddenly apperated to Spinners End. He opened the door for her and she walked pass him carrying Harry. The house was musty as ever and her nose wrinkled a little. She was slowly getting use to smell and darkness. Going to the room Harry was staying she laid him down. Moving to go to the room she was using and ran right into Severus.

As he blushed a little looking down at her, he gently put his arms around her. "You look like you need a hug. Let's get changed and we can go and get out for a bit. Perhaps you can show me more of the Muggles than their just their clothing shops. " He gently rubbed her shoulders trying to help her relax. She nodded as she gently hugged him back.

"Let me change and then I'll come help you find something to wear that will help you fit in." She nodded then slipped past him to the extra room. A few moments later she knocked on the open door to his room. "Severus? Do you still want my help?" She poked her head in her long red hair falling over her shoulder as she bent slightly. She blushed when she saw he was going through his closet with his robes off wearing only his black pants.

His skin was pale enough that it seemed to almost glow in the dark. She quietly watched him as he shifted through different clothes. She almost reached up to knock again, but stopped herself as he turned around. _That isn't the body he had when he was in school…He's changed a lot. _She blushed brightly and pulled her head back out of his room before she was caught. She knocked harder on his door frame. "Severus?"

He quickly pulled on his robes since he hadn't had time to find a shirt he thought would work. "Yes come in Lily." He smiled at her a little when she came in the room. She was wearing a dark green tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans and white sneakers. To him it was the picture of heaven. However, he knew he needed to control himself. She was in no emotional place for him to act the way his heart wanted him to act. She just lost her husband and father to her one year old son. _You have to control yourself. You aren't just a horny teenager anymore. Lily deserves the time she needs to heal from her recent wounds and you're better than just to swoop in and take advantage of her emotional state. She would despise you for it later._

"I came to help you find an outfit." She said heading to his closet to look through his clothes. "Do you only own black?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him. He shook his head slightly to clear it of the thoughts racing through it. "Oh, uh, yes. Why? Is that bad?" The last time he had worn anything else had been when he was at Hogwarts. Not that long ago but it had been three years. Lily shook her head. "No. I just thought you might have some red or green. Black is fine. A lot of people wear all black." She said turning back to the task of finding him clothes.

After searching for a few minutes all she had managed to find was a black sweater and pants that he normally wore under his robes. "Well you'll be hot in this, but it's all you have that you can wear out in the Muggle world. When we get out we can buy you a different shirt so that you don't over heat in this one." He looked confused. "Do you think I will need another shirt? This one works fine." She shook her head and handed the clothes to him. "Trust me you'll want a different shirt for the summer time when it warms up again. I'd hate to see you over heat during the summer months. I know it's cold right now, but still…"

She left the room so that he could change. He shrugged it off. He wasn't fond of shopping so he did it rarely. He didn't much care for the idea of shopping for Muggle clothes since he would rarely wear them. He would trust Lily. If it made her happy he'd gladly spend all his money on Muggle clothes. Gringotts' knows he had plenty of it to spend. He then realized he had no Muggle money. Deciding it wouldn't do to have Lily pay for anything if she even had Muggle money to begin with.

_Wait…Did she say she'd hate to see me over heat during the summer months? Does that mean she intends to stay around? _He quickly lost himself in his thoughts as he finished changing and pulled on a pair of black boots he wore year round. The heat had never been too much of an issue before. He normally didn't leave his house for too long and when he did he had lighter robes he could wear to the different wizarding shopping areas that he would go to.

Coming out of the room to see Lily had changed harry into a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, denim jacket, and white sneakers. She had even had time to put her own dark brown jacket on. It matched her perfectly. He had to stop himself from making a fool of himself. "Lily I just realized I don't have any Muggle money." Lily smiled and shrugged. "I figured you didn't. I have plenty so don't worry. Next time we'll plan it out better and be able to stop at the Ministry to exchange some for you. Let me make sure I have my wallet and we'll be good to go." She reached into her jacket pocket and nodded. "Alright, we're all set. Shall we?"

He nodded and started for the door. Holding it open for her and Harry. She smiled at him slightly as she passed him. She was feeling in a better mood already and knew that the fresh air would do her good. Despite recent events there was plenty for her to be cheery about. Voldemort was gone. Harry had survived. Severus had been kind enough to help them and was even willing to put up with a woman shopping in the Muggle world. She knew she should feel worse about James' death, but she simply didn't.

They knew it was a risk when they joined the Order. They both had accepted it. It hurt her to have him gone and she missed him, but she knew at the same time that both her and Harry needed things and that she needed help with Harry while shopping. She chastised herself in her head for not staying home during the day to mourn the loss of the love of her life, but she also realized that she couldn't neglect Harry like that or expect Severus to just take care of Harry while she got over it.

She knew full well she would never fully get over it, but she forced herself to stop from crying. She grabbed Severus' arm as she apparated to where they would be shopping at.


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

**Surviving Flowers**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

Suddenly they were standing a back alley completely in the shadows. Tall piles of boxes surrounded them blocking everything else from view. Severus looked around confused. He wasn't sure where they were. He didn't even know if they were still in England or not. "Where are we?" he asked quietly.

Lily smiled. "London. We're behind some shops. No one comes here so it's safe. Relax. Come let's go." She said starting to creep past the boxes without knocking them over. Severus followed her and looked around the dank little alley. He could hear the noises of the big city. He didn't care for large groups of people, but if it helped Lily he'd suffer quietly.

"First let's get you something cooler to wear. Then we'll do the shopping for Harry then me." Lily said glancing over her shoulder at him. _Retail therapy that's what I need. Plus it might cheer up Severus. He's been so down since it all happened. I'd like to see him really smile...I'd like to really smile instead of just force one so he doesn't worry as much..._

She stopped her thoughts as they came to the end of the alley as it opened to the street. There were a large number of people rush back and forth. Severus stopped next to her. This was his first real look at Muggle society. There were so many colors and clashing styles. He knew that America was heavily influencing British Muggle style, but he hadn't realized how awfully bright it all was.

"Lily are you sure we fit in?" He asked looking down at his own black sweater and tousers. Lily nodded. "Of course we do. Relax we won't stand out as much as you think." She said gently touching his arm to reassure him. "Come I know the best shop for you." She said heading down the street to a quiet shop that had an array of mens clothing.

When they stepped in he looked around. This shop was filled with the bright colors as well. He followed her through the store realizing there was very little black here. "Lily I don't think we'll find anything here. Perhaps we should try another shop?" he asked softly as he prayed she didn't want him to wear the soft blue t-shirt she was currently looking at. It had a faded logo of some Muggle music band. "Who are The Beatles?" He asked confused.

Lily looked up at him. "Oh they are a band that was really popular in the 60s and 70s. They still are really popular. They are from Liverpool. Do you like it?" She asked holding up the shirt. He shook his head no. "Uh...it's not really my choice...Perhaps something darker?" He asked looking around. There weren't too many people in this shop.

"Ah yes. Darker. Um...Ooh! How about that over there?" She asked going over and picking out a dark red plain t-shirt. "I like the color and it's plain so you don't have to worry about knowing the band or anything." He looked at the shirt. It wasn't bad. He was hoping for black, but knew that might be a little stretch. Lily had always liked color. If it made her happy though he'd give it a chance.

"Dressing rooms are over there." A clerk had come over and was pointing them in the direction of a curtianed off corner. Lily nodded and started towards it automaticly assuming he would try it on. He sighed realizing that she was right in his assumption. She opened up the curtain and he realized that it was really a couple of curtained rooms. He gently took the shirt from her and went inside quickly closing the curtain.

This was strange to him. Changing with only curtains to seperate him from everyone else. He sighed softly and reminded himself that it would make Lily feel better. That was the whole goal of this silly trip. Her. That was it. He quickly pulled off the sweater and his body was forced to realize how warm the shop really was. He pulled on the t-shirt and looked to a mirror. He was sure that magic would not go unnoticed even behind the curtain. Not seeing a mirror he opened the curtain again.

Lily was sitting on a chair nearby playing with Harry when he came over. She looked up and smiled a little. "I like red on you. It makes your eyes stand out nicely. What do you think?" She asked pointing to a mirror that was on the wall a little down from her. He walked over to it and looked at himself. He looked for himself when he stood in front of the mirror. The only one there was a strange man in his pants and boots. It took him a second to recognize himself in the strange color. He turned back to her. She seemed to really approve of the way he looked.

Severus had never been a vain person, but he had to admit she had good taste. He looked healthier in the color. Not as pale and sallow. He looked fit. The shirt however clung to his body oddly. He had always kept himself trim, but never had shown it off. He didn't have much fat at the age of 21 so the shirt showed off the muscles in his arms and chest, but it was loose around his stomach and waist. He was glad. He hated showing off his body.

"Well I'll get it. How do I pay?" He asked going back to her. She smiled knowing full well he didn't have the muggle money to pay for it. "Don't worry I've got it." She got up and they went to the counter to pay. Severus carried his sweater in his hand wondering what he would do with it now as Lily pulled out her wallet and a shiny red card with numbers across the front in silver.

The wallet was strange enough. It was a soft blue and had a dark red rose on it. She placed the card back inside it and the clerk gave them an empty sack which she took. He handed her the sweater at her prompting and placed it in the bag making it easier to carry for when they got more items. He looked at the weird plastic bag. He wasn't use to seeing this. He followed her from the store.

After they had done all the shopping for Harry, Lily state she was hungry and new a nice deli near by. While they were sitting and eating Lily seemed to get nervous. "What's wrong? Something on your mind?" He asked looking up from his sandwhich to try to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Severus you know we appreciate everything you are doing for us right?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've been thinking. I have enough money that Harry and I could survive on our own. I've been thinking about us finding our own place to live...We don't want to burden you."

"Lily...It's not a burden trust me. I enjoy having someone in my house other than myself."

"Severus...We are a burden. You worry about us...I don't want you to worry about us."

"I'd worry more with you gone. Stay with me." He gently reached out and touched her hand that was sitting on top of the red and white checkered plastic table cloth. "Please. You'll need help with Harry. He's going to start walking soon. I go back to Hogwarts soon so my home will be empty. Due to what has happened they pushed back the school year by two weeks. Please stay. I've even talked to Dumbledore about Harry and you coming to Hogwarts with me."

"Where would we stay while there?" She was confused. Surely he didn't expect her to raise her child in a school dormitory.

"My office and quarters have been modified to accomidate the two of you. I've even ordered the furniture you would need. Then I could help you with Harry and you could take it easy for a while with no worries."

"Well...Alright Severus. Since you have already worked things out. Only this school year though. After that we will talk again." Lily nodded finishing her food.

Once they both were done they finished all the shopping they had to do. The rest of the week would be spent packing and then they would travel to Hogwarts. Both Severus and Lily held great hope for the next months until the school year ended in the middle of June.


	4. Chapter 4: Move a Little Closer

**Surviving Flowers**

**Chapter 4: Move a Little Closer**

The week and a half blew past them rather quickly. Severus assured Lily that they would have everything short of clothing that they needed there. He had even bought her a bed to go into the extra room that had been created just for her. He had a crib and everything ready for Harry as well. He had even gone so far as to buy Harry some extra clothes so that as he grew over the course of the school year he would have plenty to wear. Lily had smiled and given him a tight hug in thanks.

Lily was doing far better by this time too. She still cried each night and it killed Severus to hear her. There was nothing he could do though. He was too nervous to just walk into her room and hold her like he wanted to do so much. He knew taking her to Hogwarts might be a mistake as well. She might remember James even more since that is where they met. He hoped against all hope that she would just become happy again. He cared for nothing else, but her happiness.

Harry learned the layout of the house and was running around it no problem. He had even learned Severus' name to a point. He called him Rusrus. Lily had cried the first time he said it. In the beginning they were happy tears then after a few moments they had turned to sad ones as she started to realize what all James was missing. Severus had held her then until she exhausted herself and fell asleep in his lap as they sat on a chair in the living room. He had gently moved her to the bed and let her sleep.

He was growing quite fond of Harry too. Lily even noticed how much he spoiled the little boy. He tried to keep his unemotional outer shell, but she could see right through it. It made him happy to know that Lily was feeling better. Soon they were on the train to Hogwarts. Hogwarts had sent a train early for the teachers to go to the school before the students arrived.

They were on the train and harry had fallen asleep next to Lily as she sat across from Severus. "This is so exciting! It's been so long. Is it still the same?" She asked looking out the window like he remembered her doing the first year they went to school. He smiled and nodded as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes at least not much has changed. Staff has changed slightly though."

She smiled and nodded wiping off the window as it got foggy. It was starting to rain outside and it was pretty late. It made it hard to see. She sighed softly and looked next to her at a sleeping Harry. Instead of waking him up and moving him so that she could sit back properly she just moved over to the same bench seat as Severus. She glanced over at the book he was reading. "What book is that?"

He looked up. "Oh. It's Bram Stoker's Dracula." He showed her the front cover. It was bound in black leather with worn gold letters. It looked like the book had been in a couple storms. She gently took it from him and looked through it. "Is it your favorite?" She asked flipping through the worn pages. "Yes. I've had that copy for quite a long time." He nodded.

She handed the book back to him and smiled leaning back. After a few minutes she was starting to drift off to sleep. When her head fell forward she jerked her head up. He looked over at her. "Get some sleep you need it. It's been a long week." She shook her head. "I'm not tired…Plus I can't sleep like this…" He thought for a moment. "Come move a little closer to me. You can lay on me if it will help."

She shook her head. "No I'll be fine." She slowly started to fall asleep. Soon she was slumping oddly. He shook his head smiling knowing it would only hurt her neck and back so he gently pulled her over to him. He wrapped his arm around her. He adjusted her head so she was most comfortable. She snuggled into him and he blushed. He did his best to keep focused on his book while the woman of his dreams slept next to him and there was nothing he could or would do about it.

She slept the rest of the way there. When the train stopped he gently shook her. "Lily, we're here time to get up." She slowly woke up and yawned rubbing her eyes. She blushed realizing she was leaning on him. She sat up quickly. "Oh Severus…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. "It's ok. Trust me it was fine."

He got their things as she picked up Harry. They walked off the train together talking softly. Hagrid came up to them. "Lily? Is that you?" His frame filled their vision. She looked up at him holding Harry close due to the cold. "Yes, Hagrid, it's me. I'd love to chat, but I don't want Harry getting sick." Hagrid nodded and smiled patting her back rather roughly. "Of course, we'll talk later." He said before walking off.

As they got into one of the carriages that had been sent down to take the teachers up Severus was stopped by another teacher who he talked with quietly before he climbed in and sat next to her. Two more teachers joined them. It made it a more crowded ride so she was pressed pretty close to Severus. Harry had woken up at this point too and was looking around.

"Rusrus!" He said reaching out to Severus. He tried to hide the smile as he took him into his lap. Lily smiled and gently brushed the hair from Harry's face. She smiled up at Severus. With how close they were sitting her hand rested on the middle of his back while the other helped hold Harry in his lap safely as the carriage lurched forward to start off. She fell against him slightly and he smiled silently on the inside. He was reveling in the closeness.

She smelled nice too. Like jasmine and sandalwood. It was exotic and matched her perfectly. Soon they were at the front doors and they entered. Each of the teachers went their separate ways. Severus led Lily to their quarters. She looked around gently touching the walls remembering all the great times they had. She even poked her head into the potions classroom and smiled.

He stopped and watched her. "Do you remember where we use to sit when we first started?" She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. Her long red hair glinted in the candlelight perfectly. She took his breath away each time she looked at him. He shifted Harry a little bit and smiled. "Those were always my favorite classes." She said softly. "I loved going to them and always looked forward to them."

"Come let's get settled in. I'm sure they will have dinner soon." He said softly as he took her arm and gently led her to his office. The office was dark and musty, just the way he liked it. He knew she would want it brighter and fresher though. The dark desk sat imposingly in the middle of the room. She glanced at all the jars along the walls. For most it put them off, but for her the faint glow they gave off was comforting. She had loved Hogwarts while she attended and now she was back here. It felt like she was on vacation visiting home.

He led her to the room Harry would be sleeping in and it was lite with bright candles with light blue furniture. He gently laid him down as he was quickly asleep again. "The trip tired him out. He's so sleepy. It's adorable isn't it Severus?" She smiled and gently touched Harry's face resting her arms on the top of the crib and her head on her arms just watching him sleep. "I hope you don't mind him calling you Rusrus. He can't say it properly yet. He will be able to soon though I hope. He's learning fast."

He smiled and shook his head. "No I don't mind. You should know that by now Lily. Come let me show you your room. I hope you like it." He said walking towards the door then to a room right next to Harry's. He opened it and showed her a room that was done in soft white and dark green. She gasped softly and smiled going in and touching a few objects here and there. She turned to him and smiled. "I love it thank you so much!"

He blushed a little as he watched her for a moment. Her luggage had already been brought in and mostly unpacked. The comforter that she had been using at his home was even already on the bed. She gently ran her fingers over the blanket. It was black with a green forest scene on it that had been hand sewn by some Muggles. It seemed to comfort her for some reason and it had made her happier when she had found it at his house while cleaning. She had asked to use it and he agreed. He was sure she would have begged if she had needed to. However, she had control over him like she had no idea and it would have never come to begging.

She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you Severus. I love the room. It's perfect." She said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad. I tried my best." Those perfect green eyes looked up at him filled with tears even though she had a small smile on her face. He gently touched her face. "What's wrong Lily?" Blinking away the tears she hugged him tighter. "I feel horrible. You've done everything for Harry and me…I want to repay you somehow. Hire me on as your assistant or something. I can grade paperwork for you or clean or something. Let me do something…"

He smiled and gently touched her face. "Just relax and work towards being happy again. No more tears unless they are happy ones." His voice was soft and relaxing. She nodded and put her head on his chest again. "Thank you Severus." Moments later they were leaving Harry in the care of a house elf as they headed towards the Great Hall to eat.


End file.
